cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tricoro/Guide to Ultimate High Score - Endurance
I've been practicing lately, due to the tremendous amount of people that added me on LINE ID that actually pays to play. As a free user myself, I do not have the arsenal to get the blessed treasure. Heck, out of the 12 (or 20, if counted extracted treasure) treasures I've evolved there's absolutely no blessed treasure I possessed. Therefore, I won't be able to defeat my competitor without getting a better strategy. Now from the very first time I've played this game, I've seen several strategies to get a high score. Most people fell on the first category to grab high scores: *'Highest Score per Minute' This means that you tried to make a combination to ensure that the scores you gain per minute is high enough so that many points can be grabbed before you run out of energy. Example would be: Cheesecake Cookie, Jelly Scale, and some extra points for coins treasure. *'Total Endurance' This is the second strategy I've been practicing lately. You will not get as much points as the first strategy, but your loadout can sustain you long enough to overtake the first strategy. Here's what it does. It's all about the final stage The final stage in each episode is the hardest of them all. The challenge is to avoid all obstacles without jumping to your doom in the hole. The stage is long enough to let the cookie perish before reaching the end of the stage. It is surprisingly much more longer than the previous stage combined. But also, this stage is where you get majority of your points. A well-run game can grant you HUGE amount of points. At first, it seems to be generating very slow, compared to the first strategy. But the points per health drain is higher than the former, so that when you don't crash, ultimately, this strategy can grant you much more points. In addition, for the 2nd and 3rd episode, this strategy will let you be able to complete a full loop on the final stage, giving you another chance to take another two large health potions in the middle of the stage, thus adding even more energy for you to run! Believe it or not, I only grabbed 29 million points in the first nine stages at Primeval Jungle, but I managed to take 70 million points running in the final stage alone. That excludes the 1.5x score multiplier. I've managed to go through the whole loop on the final stage, and died minutes after taking another two large health potions with me on the 2nd loop. Now how to do this? You'll have to use lots of slower energy drains and health potions to sustain you on running. Enchanted Locket, AWOL Cracker, Pistachio Firefly and Oak Barrel is a very good alternative pet to give you additional energy, combined with the slower energy drains. You can also try to use Cookies that can give you additional health, such as Pistachio Cookie, Devil Cookie, or Vampire Cookie. Pirate Cookie, Zombie Cookie are a good alternative, but it doesn't really give you skill to grab some points in the game, thus making it much more harder and you'll have to endure very long. Instead, you may want to try Muay Thai Cookie, where he can revive and continue the journey, while getting free 40,000 points for destroying obstacles. With all this limits, you'll have to come out with an idea to grab the most scores without sacrificing the criteria above. For the treasures, just use all Slower Energy Drains. Don't bother equipping treasures that grants you score, or you'll go toward the first strategy. And last but not least, here's the key points of the strategy: ' Master the final stage of each episode. ' Endurance is the key for ultimate high score. Many Thai players I've seen on YouTube are surprisingly skilled in this area. This is the only way to gain 150 million points in Episode 1, 200 million points in Episode 2 and 3. You'll be surprised that getting them is not easy, as you will have to master the final stage of each episode to grab that huge amount of score. Using the first strategy might work too, but it won't be giving you as much points as the 2nd strategy. Again, maybe a lot of you have tried this attempt, and quits when you realized that it's impossible to do this. It will take a while, probably months to do. If you fell down in a hole, or crashing too much, don't quit trying again! Try again, and master each of the obstacles and how to go through them. Once you did a full loop, it's about doing it again, and again. Until you're ready to get the ultimate high score you wanted, you will have to keep practicing! End Note I will definitely allow comments, but I'm speaking at the scope of LINE Cookie Run. I know, there's some strategy that can give you HUGE score using the first strategy in the Korean version, but that's to be spoken of in another day. Anyway, I might be wrong here. Any opinions are deeply appreciated. Thank you! Let me know what you think! Happy Running! UPDATE: Had another run two weeks later, and I had an extreme luck of not getting hit majority of the time in the final stage. Got hit only once in my first loop through the final stage, and got hit once again in the second loop before I fell down to my demise. I will keep trying until I reached 160 million score or even 170. Category:Blog posts